


Honeysuckle

by kaientai



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Kissing, No Smut, Pining, Tagging Underage Just In Case, but it almost goes there, im a sucker for the stuco president x delinquent trope, proofread once n never again, this is so cute i got diabetes man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, there exist certain things that not even Banri “Easy Mode” Settsu is particularly good at, and that lacking skill just happens to coincide with yours.“Settsu-kun...do you want to practice kissing with me?”
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Honeysuckle

“Settsu-kun…”

Your voice is hoarse with desire when Banri trails a path of fire from the jut your collarbone to the corner of your mouth—a wicked smile ghosting across your feverish skin. When he raises his face to look at you, his sandy hair falls across his face in loose tufts, framing blue eyes that glint with hunger in the receding sunlight. He hovers over your pitiful form, helplessly pliant from where he has you pinned under his weight. Banri always wondered if you would kick his ass if he suggested kissing you on top of your desk in the council room, but the heady look in your eyes subverted his expectations entirely.

“Please,” you breathe, lips parted with need as you tug on the lapels of his blazer. 

He spares you a soft laugh, dipping his head to nuzzle the crook of your neck—the sweet scent of honeysuckle filling his nose.

“Please _what_ , prez?”

The mirth melts right off his face when he feels you squirming beneath him, raising one of your thighs to massage the growing heat in his trousers. Banri stiffens, the practiced charisma he’s gotten so used to taunting you with falling apart all in a single moment. When you pull him down to slant his mouth on top of yours, he’s too stunned to reciprocate but you’re too consumed by your own lust to notice.

“Please, I...I _need_ you.” 

* * *

Breaking his predicament down to the roots, Banri supposes that this all started over a harmless discussion shared between his classmates. 

He usually opted to just ignore people whenever they tried to strike up a conversation with him, and when the other party was a little more persistent, he’d scare them off with a single glare. Though he may not have Hyodo’s naturally terrifying disposition, Banri likes to think that he’s intimidating in his own right. He should have just done the usual and told those losers off with an offhand comment before playing hooky somewhere else. Yet, he ended up breaking character, falling prey to a teenage boy’s natural curiosities in the end.

“Kanae-chan’s adorable when I try to kiss her,” Classmate 1 (Banri doesn’t really bother remembering their names) bragged with stars in his eyes. “She turns all red and says she doesn’t want me to kiss her until _she’s_ the one who initiates instead.”

Classmate 2 pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose with a scoff. (This guy pissed Banri off the most. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he reminded him of someone—someone _annoying_.) “You like girls who play hard-to-get? That’s kind of childish. I want someone who knows exactly what they want.”

“You talk like you’ve already kissed someone,” snickered Classmate 3, who slings an arm across Banri’s shoulders despite the latter being a good three inches taller. “What about you, Settsu? With all those girls fawning over you, I doubt you don’t have any experience with any of them.”

Banri frowned, feeling his face flush. “The hell does that mean?”

“Aw, don’t be like that, man! Care to share your secrets with commoners like us? How do you get them wrapped around your finger like that?” 

The more Classmate 3 implied that he was Hana High’s local Cassanova, the more Banri had to shove down the embarrassment that was beginning to bubble in his chest. What even gave these guys the idea that he was good at...at _kissing_? Sure, he was inherently talented in anything that didn’t involve cozying up to another human being, but that didn’t automatically make him a—

“Can you stop talking about girls like inanimate objects?”

Upon hearing your voice, Banri rolled his eyes more out of reflex than anything else. He could count on the student council president to badger him about every aspect of his high school life at the most inconvenient of times. You stood a few feet away from the corner of the classroom they’d claimed for themselves, hands braced on your hips as your brows knit with thinly veiled disgust. 

“Prez, it’s not like that,” groaned Classmate 1. “I swear, you’re too uptight; always hounding people at the vaguest sign of disrespect—”

“So you _do_ admit to disrespecting women.” You narrowed your eyes. 

Classmate 3 sighed, peeling away from the group as he scratched his head irritably. “No wonder everyone else thinks you’re annoying. C’mon, guys. She isn’t worth arguing with.”

As your classmates stalked back to their own seats, Banri’s shoulders eased with finally being spared from their frivolous questions. He nearly made a beeline for the door so he could take a nap at the rooftop, but he caught the frown tugging on your lips from the corner of his eye, momentarily stunting his plans.

Not having any real sympathy for you, Banri merely sighed. “If you don’t want to be called annoying then stop _being_ annoying.” 

He left the classroom before you could offer up any sort of response, shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary. A bunch of girls from other classes greeted him on his way to the stairwell, earning themselves an irritated look from him that they responded to by giggling into their hands. What the hell was up with these people? Do they like asshole delinquents by default?

When he finally made it to the solitude of Hana High’s rooftop, he climbed the ladder placed right next to the door. Banri hoisted himself up with ease, sighing with satisfaction as he laid beneath a rake of warm sunlight. It was a bit cloudy today, plunging his surroundings in a temperature comfortable enough to lull him to sleep. But just when he was about to toe the boundary between slumber and consciousness, the sound of the door below creaking on its hinges reeled him back into awareness. 

Banri strained his ears, hearing only one set of footsteps that paced around for a few moments before the door swung shut once again. He relaxed, convinced that whoever was about to interrupt his siesta had already gone—only to be caught off guard when someone emerged from the ladder.

“What the…” He scrambled to sit upright, squinting at the intruder. “What’re you doing here, prez?”

You swallowed thickly, averting your eyes from his scrutinizing gaze before hesitantly walking over to take a seat beside him. Banri observed you with rapt attention, watching as you pulled your knees to your chest—resting your chin on the ridge in between.

“You’ve never kissed a girl in your life, have you?” 

He practically choked on the next breath he drew, causing you to whip your head to stare at him with concern lining your eyes. Banri muttered some half-hearted apology as he collected himself, wondering if he’d even heard you right. But the earnest look on your face told him that he really didn’t just hallucinate that. How the hell did you single him out anyway?

“What’s it to you?” he parried defensively, hyper aware of what little distance sat between the both of you. 

You weren’t facing him yet Banri could make out the beginnings of a smile on your side profile. “Nothing, really. I just wanted to strike a deal.”

“W-What could you possibly want?”

Out of all the things he’d expected for the student council president to do, the last thing on his list would be this: you turning to him with an unreadable look, shifting from where you sat as you gently trailed your fingers on the side of his face. Your skin was burning despite the tenacity of your actions, but Banri couldn’t bring himself to pull away. 

Your eyes fluttered underneath thick lashes, lips lightly swelled into a pout.

“Settsu-kun...do you want to practice kissing with me?” 

* * *

As a high schooler, Banri had a lot of firsts that he was yet to conquer. It was normal, and it wasn’t like he was in a rush to tick all the checkboxes for the sake of bragging rights. But his first kiss and the first girl whose house he would be intruding on came barreling into his life far sooner than he’d anticipated.

Your mattress was much softer than the one he had in the Mankai dorms, accommodating his body almost snugly. The soft glow of the twilight outside snuck into the room through the cracks in the curtains, but the ambience was the last thing on his mind right now.

“Is...is this okay?”

Banri couldn’t help the smirk that hooked across his lips, relishing in the embarrassment that painted itself on your face. Although he was just as flustered with the knowledge that a girl was straddling him on her bed, he was better at hiding his discomposure than most. 

“I think so,” he offered, testing the waters by placing both of his hands on your hips. “Are _you_ okay?”

“W-Why wouldn’t I be?” you muttered, unsure of where you should place your hands so you flop them over your chest instead. 

He laughed softly, remembering all the bad porn movies he may or may not have come across at some points in his life (except he’ll cap this escapade at the kissing). This was the part where he should encourage you a little, right? With some newfound eagerness, he hiked his hands up your back, tugging you down without warning. You yelped in surprise, hands floundering around until they’re splayed on either side of his face. Banri’s mouth twitched into a sordid smile when he felt each bated breath you made fan across his skin.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you make a face like that.”

You sputtered, the redness on your cheeks worsening. “Stop saying embarrassing things, Settsu-kun!” 

“You’re pretty cute, aren’t you?” Banri chuckled, trailing his hand on the back of your head as he twined your hair in his fingers. “We’ve come this far and you’re _still_ embarrassed?”

Just before you could make the motions to hop off of him altogether, Banri’s grip on your head turned rigid, forcing you to meet his smoldering gaze. You let out a surprised squeak—a sound he found adorable, but was too occupied to comment on.

“Do you really want this?” 

His voice was decibels softer than usual, an earnest look creasing on his brow. Though he came off strongly at times, Banri had seen Masumi fawn over the director enough to get a proper grasp on the concept of consent. Even if you were a perpetual thorn on his side, he’d never want to make you do anything your mind wasn’t a hundred percent sure of. The fact that _you_ were the one to propose this whole arrangement didn’t change that.

Hesitation crossed your meek features, eyes inching away from his despite his firm hold on you. Banri breathed out a long breath, surrendering his tight grip as a last-minute apology rested on his tongue.

“I do.” 

Before he could even form a proper response, you’d already screwed your eyes shut, dipping your face down to mold your lips on top of his.

Banri’s brain blanked out for a few moments, nothing but static feedback ringing in his ears. But he was quick to kickstart his senses back to life. One second, the featherlight weight of your kiss incapacitated him from coherence, and in the next, he suddenly knew how to put his hands to good use. He used his right to cradle your cheek, and his left to tug your head impossibly close. At this point Banri was probably grappling at the vague stories about a romance game Itaru once told him of in passing. Wait, why the hell was he thinking of _Itaru_ when he was literally kissing—

When you pulled away, he hadn’t noticed the way your fingers curled around the front of his shirt, but he did notice the forlorn look that befell your face.

The laugh that escaped you was hollow. “I’m that bad, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Banri’s voice was far more guttural than he’d intended it to sound. “I don’t think I’m any good at this shit either, if that makes you feel better.”

You began to peel yourself away, and this time Banri opted not to stop you when you sat on the edge of your bed. He barely registered the sigh that you let out over the sound of his chest pounding into his ears. Despite you claiming it was a bad kiss, the prickling sensation that bristled on his lips begged to differ. 

He...kind of liked it. 

“Settsu-kun, it’s getting kind of late,” you pointed out, and Banri didn’t miss the way your voice trembled. “You should probably head—”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Slowly, you turned your head to face him, eyes blown with surprise. “What?”

Banri shifted on your bed, crawling closer to you as he imitated the same thing he did in the heat of the moment, cradling your face once again with a gentle hand. His eyes shot back to the curve of your lips, much pinker after that little kiss. 

Boldly, he repeated, “ _Can I kiss you again_?” 

He liked to think that it was relief that glazed over your eyes in the few seconds that passed before you careened into his touch, pressing your mouth back to his. Banri had a bit more initiative the second time around, languidly moving his lips against yours in a rhythm that he hoped could translate into his actions. But the two of you were still woefully out of sync—teeth clacking awkwardly, not knowing where to place your hands; the list went on. 

But apart from the half-second breaks as the two of you drew shaky breaths, neither of you pulled away from the other.

Sometime in between those hasty kisses, he’d finally timed himself with your own pace. When he snaked a strong arm around your waist, it seemed to catch you off guard and Banri took advantage of the gasp you breathed against his mouth by kissing you even deeper. The press of your tongue against his coaxed a soft mewl rumbling in your chest—one that sent dangerous shivers skidding down the length of his spine. 

Banri wasn’t sure how long he’d been making out with you on your bed, but by the time he made himself aware of his surroundings, the room had already darkened several shades and you somehow ended up lying back on the mattress with both legs dangling over the edge. This time _he_ was the one peering at you from above, palms planted on either side of your head as he completely took in your disheveled appearance. 

The collar of your uniform was rumpled, lips swollen and parted as you heaved one deep breath after another. He could tell your eyes were unfocused—or rather, so hyper-fixated on one thing that you couldn’t bring yourself to pay attention to anything else. 

He could feel his own lips twitch with anticipation. 

But despite the heat that coiled in his gut, fueled by the desire to just lose himself to the feel of your inexperienced yet mind-shattering kisses, he shakily got back on his feet.

Banri wanted nothing but to wipe off the disappointment that eclipsed your vehemence in the next second, but he told himself that if he indulged you even more, he might just lose control. Turning away, the actor patted down his clothes, carding his fingers through his sweat-stricken hair as he forcibly leashed his heart back into repose. _Calm down, you little_ —

“Will you ever come over again?”

The question came with such an innocent tone that Banri suddenly felt all kinds of obscene. He hesitated, casting you a sidelong glance. You were seated upright now, but your hair was still mussed from all the tugging and pulling he’d done. The way your face was still flushed from your little session didn’t help in anchoring his sanity, either. 

Somehow, he managed to mask all the emotions that clashed behind his eyes with an easygoing smile. 

Banri leaned back down, breathing in the sweet and heady scent of your shampoo—his next words ringing like a promise. 

“I will.”

* * *

He wasn’t sure what made him think that things would be any different when you both saw each other again at school the next morning. Omi _definitely_ noticed the spike in Banri’s disposition when he slid a plate of fresh toast and eggs over to him on the dining table—asking if everything was alright at school. Taichi wondered the same thing, while Juza opted not to comment on it. Although Banri could feel the bizarre look his rival cast his way, he strangely decided not to antagonize him for it. Even Sakyo was freaked out when he greeted the older man with a chipper, “Mornin’, Sakyo-san.”

But Banri’s pleasant mood ultimately depleted when he ran into you in the hallway.

“Hey, prez,” he spoke with a flirtatious drawl that he hadn’t intended to make. “How are you on this fine morning?”

Instead of the blushing mess he’d reduced you into the previous day, you assumed the mask of pensiveness you’d worn on literally every day since you assumed your position. 

“Settsu-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to abide by the school’s dress code? The rules are there for a reason, you know.” 

Even your voice was stone cold. Banri frowned, pouting a little as he slung his bag over his shoulder. If you were going to revert back to your usual dynamic, so be it. 

“Never gave a damn about ‘em,” he muttered, brushing past you without another thought.

* * *

You practically ignored each other for the rest of the week. 

Banri knew that segregating work from play was an essential ability that an adult needed to have up his sleeve. But, given that he was months away from turning legal, he let himself wallow in his own pettiness for the meantime.

He was overreacting. He _knew_ he was, but who could tell? It wasn’t like he wasn’t already skipping classes in the past. The only difference was this time, he was actively avoiding someone (read: you). But instead of hanging around on the rooftop, where he knew you could find him, Banri just decided not to go to school altogether. 

Being the voice of reason among the Hana High boys, Sakuya reprimanded him for it every single time, but Banri waved away his concern—insisting he’d still be at the top of his class despite being a truant. But of course, slipping away from Sakuya’s wellspring of concern wasn’t as easy as it seemed. 

“Banri-kun.”

He was just about to shut the front door when Izumi’s I-know-you-did-something-so-you-better-fess-up voice greeted him. Banri felt a chill run across his skin, the director harboring an uncharacteristically pissed off look on her face. 

“Hey, director-chan,” he managed, trying his best to skirt away from you. “Um, I gotta—uh, take a quick dump. Is someone using the—”

“What is this I hear about you playing hooky?” She narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. “I thought we agreed that you’d cut that out already.”

That damn Sakuya. 

Banri fell silent for a couple of moments, standing his ground against the almost-glare that Izumi was sending his way. But after a few moments, he felt her stringent gaze ease up.

“Is something the matter?” 

He sighed. How the hell was he supposed to lie through his teeth when Izumi used her mother hen voice?

“It’s nothing,” he insisted. “I just...I don’t—ugh. _Someone’s been avoiding me and I don’t know how to deal with it._ ”

Izumi blinked, not expecting for him to cave so easily. Nonetheless, she offered up a reassuring smile, patting the younger boy’s shoulder soothingly. “Well, I don’t know what’s going on but I’m pretty sure you won’t solve any of your problems by avoiding them, too. Have you tried talking to them?”

“Talking…?”

“Yes, _talking_. You know, the thing you do when you want a certain point to come across to another person?”

That incited a soft laugh from him, shaking his head. “Who knew you could be a funny guy, director-chan? The Summer Troupe might just recruit you.”

Mustering up a laugh of her own, Izumi rolled her eyes. “I’ve dealt with men like you in the past, you know. Based on experience, you wouldn’t have half the problems you have now if you just talked it out with the person concerned.”

“You’re not talking about the old man, are you?” Banri teased with one eyebrow raised.

Her reaction had no delay. “S-Sakyo-san has nothing to do with this!”

As Izumi flung the front door open in her haste, closing it behind her without a glance his way, Banri shook his head with amusement. He didn’t even drop any names. Nonetheless, the director’s piece of advice echoed in the back of his head even when he was already lying in the comfort of his own room. 

Blue eyes peeked from behind the curtains draped across his window as he watched the sun slowly dip into the horizon. Banri briefly wondered if you were witnessing the same thing. 

“Talking, huh…”

* * *

“Settsu! There you are, you little fiend.”

His first day back (again), and the first person that met him at the gates was the guidance counselor, Azumi. Banri waved a quick farewell to Sakuya and Masumi before begrudgingly dragging himself to his teacher’s side. 

“Did you miss me, sensei?” he joked, hoping to lighten up the mood. “I bet it’s gotten quiet since I—”

“You’re on marshal duty with the student council. They want a tough guy like you to round all the troublemakers up.” Azumi didn’t even bother scolding him anymore, merely handing him a red bandana with the word MARSHAL hastily scribbled with a black marker. “You can meet (Surname) at the council room so she can give you the breakdown of duties. Go on, now. Everyone’s doing their share for the school festival.”

Now that he’d mentioned it, Banri just noticed all the students milling around the courtyard. Some were carrying props to a makeshift stage in the quadrangle, and others strung decorations on the entrances to the school buildings. He’d been so caught up in his own sulking that he forgot about the school festival.

“Sure thing,” he responded with some semblance of enthusiasm as he pocketed the bandana. 

Banri made the trip to the council room at a leisurely pace. He wasn’t at all in a rush, given that, despite the time he’d spent away, he still had no idea what to say once he saw you again. A bitter part of himself insisted that he didn’t have to go through all the trouble, since he didn’t seem to mean anything to you in the first place.

When he twisted the knob, muttering a quick greeting to whoever was present inside, he was surprised to see that you were the only one occupying the council room right this second. 

You were nose deep into some paperwork when you spoke to him without looking up. “Oh, Kasumi, when you get back to the stage—” 

“I’m afraid I go by Settsu, prez.” 

The startled look that painted itself on your face was so comical, Banri had to resist the urge to pull out his phone to snap a picture. For a few moments, the room was plunged into thick silence as you gawked at him like he’d just grown two heads. Had you stared any longer, Banri would have used it as an opportunity to slip in some sly remark, but instead, you shot up from your seat—pacing the short distance that separated you before engulfing him in the warmth of your arms.

Banri let out a startled noise, internally panicking. What the fuck? Why the hell were you _hugging_ him? But he couldn’t resist the urge to reciprocate your affections, shakily returning your embrace in spite of his embarrassment. 

“Weren’t you avoiding me?” he muttered.

You flinched away from him, and he noticed the moisture that gathered on the lines of your lashes. A brief shot of guilt lanced through his chest. Did...did _he_ do that?

“ _You’re_ the one who suddenly just disappeared after... _that_ ,” you sniffled, wiping your tears away with the back of your hand. 

Banri breathed in sharply, reaching one hand up to brush your face with delicate fingers. “You were so cold to me the day after. Here I thought I was just a one-time thing for you.”

“Shut up. I just...didn’t know how to react.” You untangled your arms from his lean frame, curling your fists over his chest instead. “I even asked if you were coming over again, didn’t I?” 

He found himself smiling fondly at the petulant look you sent his way. No one was as adorable when you made that face. With a familiar flare of courage surging in his veins, he leaned down to ghost his breath against your jaw—delighting at the shiver that racked your body.

“Do you want me to make it up to you?”

Your breath hitched somewhere in your chest, but the slightest tug you made on his clothes was all the confirmation he needed. Without warning, Banri switched your positions—nearly slamming you against the door to the council room as he braced his palms against the vertical surface. You winced at his urgency, seeming like you were about to tell him off, but he claimed your lips in his before you could utter out a single word. 

The helpless whimper that you muffled against his mouth shot straight to his core, making him groan in approval when you tangled your fingers in his silky hair. Banri unknowingly pressed his knee in between your legs, forcing them apart as he continued licking into your mouth. The breathless calls for his name made this little escapade all the more dizzying; making him yearn for more. 

Banri didn’t even count how many kisses it took to satisfy you—the only things filling his frazzled brain being the addicting plumpness of your lips and the sweet scent of your hair. (He wasn’t kidding about the last part. He’d have to ask you about your shampoo some other time.) And he would have continued ravishing you against the council room’s door had it not been for the three subtle knocks that reverberated from the other side.

“(Surname)-senpai, the vice prez is asking for the complete class lists for the second year students,” a gentle, feminine voice called out. 

Your eyes widened in a panic, and Banri could only let out some muted chuckles as he lazily latched his lips on the column of your throat—nipping at your skin with a smirk. 

“I-I left the folder with Secretary Ame. Could you look for him for me, Kasumi—hah!” 

Oops. He didn’t mean to bite down that hard.

“Senpai, are you okay?” 

“Y-Yes! Please don’t come in I’m—um, changing!” Banri had to admit that you sounded quite convincing there. “I’ll join you guys in the courtyard a little later.”

“Hm? Alright, if you say so.”

As he practically felt the relief wash over you, Banri breathed an airy laugh against your skin before wrapping his arms around your waist—tugging you closer. “Nice save, prez. You were almost subjected to the scandal of a lifetime: Hana High’s goody-two-shoes student council president caught in the act with the local delinquent. Now _that’s_ a headliner.”

Chuckling at his whimsical words, you leaned up on the tips of your toes to plant a soft, fleeting kiss on his lips. Banri immediately felt his face flare up with heat. 

“If it’s you I wouldn’t mind.”

Banri knew that people say things they don’t mean all the time. Even _he_ did that to others. But even when the two of you had become engrossed with keeping everything in line for the school festival, those last few words you shared with him in the council room haunted him for the rest of the day. 

* * *

Omitting the part that he was doing it with _you_ , the person who was only second to Azumi-sensei in setting him straight, this whole thing was a pretty sweet deal. He’d come over to your place every now and again to “practice” kissing, and that was one more addition to Banri “Easy Mode” Settsu’s ridiculous repertoire. 

Although, he’d failed to factor in _one thing_ before agreeing to your proposal.

You almost always had your house to yourself—the reason behind it being your parents often working late into the night. Banri didn’t mind, since the last thing he wanted was to be chased out of the house by an angry father wielding a kitchen knife. But there were times, much like this one, where he wished someone would barge into the door to personally kick him out. To yell some sense into his thick skull, because when you fell asleep on his shoulder while both of you lounged in the living room, he couldn’t help but stare. 

He’d gotten so accustomed both the tough demeanor you showed him in public and the needy look in your eyes in private, that Banri didn’t think that he would still be surprised by new sides of you he was yet to discover. That realization only set once he observed how vulnerable you looked—trusting him enough to fall asleep in his company. Not that you had a reason not to. He was just a little... _touched_ was all. 

It’s been a good few weeks since you’d agreed to be ‘practice partners’, and Banri was beginning to think of the crunching days left before graduation. He used to be so ready to just get high school over with since it was boringly easy. But that was before he’d joined Mankai Company; _before_ he let the student council president ruffle his feathers like this. 

And with each shallow breath you drew, Banri counted all the times he began to think he was falling in love with you. 

It was natural, wasn’t it? To catch feelings for someone he’d invited so close into his personal space? Sure, the two of you kind of did everything backwards, but you at least liked him enough to keep him around. It wasn’t too outlandish to maybe ask you to take...whatever your current relationship was to the next level, right?

Banri’s thoughts were thwarted when you stirred from your nap, gazing around the room with drowsy eyes as you asked him what time it was. He told you it was nearly time for him to leave, since the guys from the dorm might start looking for him, but with a hesitant whine, you snaked your arms around his torso.

“Can you stay a little longer?” you asked, and Banri had to physically look away from your pleading eyes. Goddamn it. You were pretty even after you’d just woken up. 

Relenting, he let out a long sigh, praying Sakyo wouldn’t gut him for going home so late again. Banri tilted his face to plant a chaste kiss on the crown of your head, inhaling the familiar scent of sweet flowers in your hair. 

“Just five more minutes, okay?”

* * *

“Please, I...I _need_ you.” 

With his mind suddenly zipping back into the present, Banri feels the way his heart thunders in his rib cage. He must have made a face because the arousal in your eyes tethers back into reason, a question hovering above them. 

“I…” Banri runs out of words before he can even fathom any. Because how the hell can he just say, _I need you, too but I’m bound by my own moral principles not to do this until I’ve told you I’m in love with you_ without scaring you off?

He wants to pretend that he only sees you as a practice partner and nothing else. That he _definitely_ doesn’t look at you with a yearning that he shouldn’t even harbor. 

But even if he’s an actor, there are just some things he can’t fake. 

Then again...you’re (Surname) (Name). The adorable girl he’s been fooling around with for the past few months. The student council president who climbed up his little private space on the rooftop with the strangest proposal that fell on his ears. 

(The same person who weaseled her way into his heart.)

He’s almost too sure he knows you well enough to expect you not to run away from him. 

“(Name)...” The syllables tumble from his mouth so naturally, he feels like he never called you anything else before. You blink up at him, the blueprint of pure innocence that you are. He falters for a moment, questioning his own gamble, but when you say his name once more, Banri recovers his resolve. 

“There’s something that you need to know.”

* * *

“Banri-kun, we’ll be late for the ceremony!” He can hear Izumi calling out to him from the gates, the urgency in her tone telling Banri to hurry it up, but he’s a little preoccupied in the garden at the moment.

“One sec, director-chan!” he yelled over his shoulder before turning back to Tsumugi. “These are good enough, right?” 

His fellow troupe leader nods at him, sporting the kindest of smiles. “Yup. Honeysuckle flowers complement cosmos really well. I didn’t know you had an eye for flower arrangement, Banri-kun.” 

“Not really,” he laughs, bringing the hastily put-together bouquet to his nose. Banri inhales the sweet scent he’s caught on your hair several times in the past. It took a little convincing, but you eventually told him what shampoo you used. 

“Honeysuckle,” you said, going red in the face. “What are you even going to do with that information?” 

Banri scrambles back onto his feet, adjusting the ribbon pinned to his blazer while he cradles the flowers in his arms. He does a few weird poses in front of Tsumugi before asking, “How do I look?” 

“Strange. Why are you wearing the proper uniform, necktie and all?”

He nearly yelps in surprise when you emerge into the garden, arms crossed over your chest where you stand right next to Sakuya. Banri sputters a little, making a pathetic attempt at hiding the bouquet from your view as he asks Sakuya what the hell you were doing here.

“No one expected the prez to come over, Banri-kun,” Sakuya swears, stifling a few laughs. “She came on her own accord.”

“Oh?” You raise an eyebrow at Banri, peering behind his back. “Is that for me, Settsu-kun?”

The way you still address him makes his shoulders sag, and Banri grumbles as he hands you the flowers. “Is it so difficult to call your boyfriend by his first name?” 

As expected, your face immediately colors itself scarlet at the mention of him being your boyfriend. He doesn’t blame you. He has to tell that to himself over and over so he wouldn’t think he was still dreaming, too.

“F-Fine,” you huff, caressing the vibrant blooms with a gentle finger. “This is really thoughtful of you, Banri-kun. I love them.”

“Anyone _else_ you love?”

You pout, and both Sakuya and Tsumugi let out their own bouts of laughter. Before Banri can gloat about your flustered reaction, your little moment is interrupted by the sound of someone angrily pounding on a car horn. From where he stands, Banri can see Sakyo fuming in the driver’s seat of his car as Izumi placates him outside. Sighing, Banri spares Tsumugi a minute nod before seizing your free hand. You squeak in surprise, but you don’t jerk your hand away either. 

“I’m waiting for an answer, prez,” he teases. 

Rolling your eyes, you crane your neck up to place a swift kiss on his cheek.

“I love _you_ , Banri-kun. Happy?”

 _Elated_ , he thinks to himself, but instead presses his lips to your forehead. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> No I did not just spend a whole day writing this self-indulgent piece of fluff. What are you talking about?


End file.
